


El amor no hace idiota a las personas, solo cursis

by Isabellag9705



Series: Un partido fue suficiente detonante para confesar nuestros sentimientos [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: -Creo que realmente el amor no vuelve idiota a la gente sino cursi- con esas sabias palabras del emperador de Rakuzan vieron a la pareja despedirse.





	El amor no hace idiota a las personas, solo cursis

Kagami Taiga se encontraba en la usual fila a la espera de la revisión de su pasaporte, escuchaba música aunque lo que menos hacía era prestarle atención, lo que en verdad ocupó su mente era la despedida que tuvo hace tan solo unos segundos con el fantasma de Seirin.

_“Así que aquí es donde  me separo de mi compañero de baloncesto ¿Eh?”_

Se sintió mal, como si una parte de el todavía estuviera con Kuroko y ahora que se encontraba solo podía sentir un vacío; no se llegaba a comprender, no es como si no lo fuera a ver jamás aunque eso fue lo que sintió cuando sus manos dejaron de tocarse después de esa despedida, como si toda calidez abandonara su cuerpo.  

_“Quizás es por que no quiero que esto termine”_

Todos los recuerdos con Kuroko pasaron por su mente, de repente se sintió un poco mareado y el corazón tamboreaba fuertemente en su pecho, casi como si estuviera jugando un partido de básquet. ¿Sentía algo más por Kuroko que una simple amistad?,  intentó pensar en sus demás compañeros y notó que su corazón no daba latidos frenéticos como cuando pensaba en el de cabellos azules.

 La realidad le llegó de golpe, agarró su equipaje y se dirigió a todo lo que daban sus piernas  hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

No sabía si sería buena idea confesarle sus recién descubiertos sentimientos a estas alturas pero no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

_“Maldición, espero poder encontrarlo”_

Para su buena fortuna Kuruko se encontraba de espaldas, mirando a las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto, no sabía que fuerza mística lo había retenido allí pero lo agradecía mucho en este momento.

-¡Kuroko!- el fantasma se quedó estático sin mirarlo, mientras el pelirrojo se agarró de sus rodillas y haciendo constantes respiraciones largas.

-Siento que fue incompleto… después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, debe de haber algo más- tomó una pausa para calmarse- Por eso regresé a hablar contigo…¡No puedo creer que nuestro partido contra Jabberwock sea nuestro último juntos!

Kuroko siguió sin decir nada.

-Contigo… fui capaz de derrotar a la Generación de los milagros. Siempre estuvimos juntos… por eso no creo que ya nada sea igual para mí.

-¿A que te refieres Kagami-kun?-habló por primera vez el fantasma aún sin voltearse a verlo.

En ese momento Kagami se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo muy embarazoso pero no podía retractarse, no ahora.

-Eres alguien muy especial para mí Kuroko, no creo que pueda volver a ser el mismo después de este día.

El chico fantasma se volteó lentamente, casi pareciendo tímido, deseando en su mente que el pelirrojo se explicara. Cosa que para su suerte así sucedió.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que significas más que un simple amigo.

-¿Un mejor amigo?-cuestionó Kuroko.

-Más que eso- confesó Kagami desordenándose los cabellos.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¡“Oh, ya veo” nada!, ¡Dime lo que piensas de eso!- quería a este chico pero a veces lo exasperaba.

-Tomaste más tiempo en descubrirlo de lo que pensé inicialmente.

-Espera… ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Era difícil no notarlo- la confesión de Kuroko le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿Cómo se supone que tenga que reaccionar?

-Entonces… tú no… -Kuroko le hace un gesto con la mano para que lo deje hablar.

-No significa que no sienta lo mismo- dijo el fantasma mirándolo con una mezcla de amor y anhelo, aparte de tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, ni siquiera notaron a las personas que pasaban por al lado, solo eran ellos dos, luz y sombra.

Kagami soltó sus maletas y corrieron a darse un último abrazo, con eso diciéndose todo lo que sentían sin necesidad de palabras.

-Ahora me tengo que ir pero te prometo que volveré cuando sea un jugador más fuerte- Acarició los cabellos del fantasma.

Este asintió- Te estaré esperando Kagami-kun, siempre.

No se dejaron de abrazar hasta varios minutos después de que hicieran el último llamado para el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles, California.

Nunca podrían separarse para siempre, porque después de todo, la luz no puede vivir sin su sombra.

* * *

 

-¿Por qué actúan tan dramáticos?, ¿Acaso no saben que existe Skype?- murmuró Aomine a sus amigos quienes veían como los jugadores de Seirin se daban un largo abrazo como si no se fueran a ver más nunca en sus vidas.

 -Supongo que lo olvidaron- dijo Kise.

-Esa es la prueba de que el amor te vuelve idiota- luego el moreno se volvió hacia el rubio- Tú también eres prueba de ello, todo el tiempo con tu “Kasamatsu-senpai”.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Aominecchi?!

Pronto Kise persiguió al As de Tougo por todo el aeropuerto, mientras las demás personas consideraban seriamente llamar a seguridad para sacarlos.

-Son como niños- dijo Midorima, tal vez debió de haber venido solo con Akashi y Murasakiba, al menos así no estuviese pasando vergüenza ajena.

-¿Creen que Mine-chin tenga razón?- cuestionó Murasakibara de repente.

-¿Sobre que las personas se vuelven “idiotas” por enamorarse?, yo difiero completamente- Midorima alzó una ceja- Yo estoy enamorado y no soy idiota.

Antes de que Midorima hiciera las típicas preguntas, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? y ¿Por qué?, Akashi siguió hablando.

-Creo que realmente el amor no vuelve idiota a la gente sino cursi- con esas sabias palabras del emperador de Rakuzan vieron a la pareja despedirse.   


End file.
